zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Day of School
First Day of School is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick and Judy's hybrid son, Hunter Wilde, is now a small child of five years old, and it is time for his first day of school. He is going to classes for his age group at the same elementary school for predators that Nick once attended when he was a child. Nick is nervous about his son being bullied for being a hybrid of predator and prey, and it will only be relieved when he finds out the truth. This is in Nick's POV. Story Today is the day It is the first day of school for Judy and I's son Hunter Early that morning, we get him out of bed Judy gets him washed and cleaned up I make his breakfast Once he has eaten, we get him dressed and get his backpack and lunch together Inside, I worry He is the first of his kind Never has a predator/prey hybrid been seen I worry about the other students treating him like the Scouts treated me Judy smiled at me She put a comforting hand on my shoulder This is something that we need to do We put Hunter in the car He is very excited I get in the driver's seat and we take off Before long, we are there It is the school I once attended A school for predator children We take him to find his classroom His teacher is there to meet us Before I leave for work, I hug my boy tightly. I tell him to have fun and enjoy his day, to work hard and follow the rules I then tell him to ignore mean mammals It is time The teacher takes him into the room Judy and I go to work We go to our offices at Zuber headquarters All day, I wait until my son will return to me I can only imagine how things are going When the time comes, Judy and I are off We wait in the pick-up line Our son comes out joyfully He is not sad at all I am happy to see this All the way home, he tells us how great his day was I am so relieved Yet, I know that this isn't the end It could still happen I will have a talk with him on what to do if it happens At home, we rest and have dinner That night, Judy and I tuck him in We tell him how proud we are of him He falls asleep in peace Judy leads me from the room She kisses me Then she congratulates me as a father I am so happy for my little boy Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance reboot Category:Reboots of old canons Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories about Hunter Wilde Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Poem style Category:School stories Category:Stories set after Hunter comes into the family Category:Stories set when Nick and Judy are working at Zuber